Yes Or No?
by MiHighLover1
Summary: KORPS have fallen. And now the team face a new threat. A tyrannical government member is trying to kill the team. How far will he go and will he ever fall?
1. Chapter 1

'Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance there can be recovery'

-Albus Dumbledore

Dan and Zoe leaned against the table, the space being very little but enough to avoid arousing suspicion. They hadn't long eloped and both of them agreed that they wanted to work for MI9 but they wanted to be together just as much. They weren't actually doing anything but Frank was kind enough to rescue them from a frankly horrifying lesson of English with Mrs King screaming out Hamlet to the agony of everyone's ears. In the far corner Tom and Aneisha were arguing about cloning the cloning of 'Deoxyribonucleic' Acid which Zoe had helpfully pointed out was DNA. Dan was grateful for that.

Frank and Stella however were seated around the table arguing about the relationship protocols which was a popular argument amongst them lately. As Stella moved on to another point defending her side Frank shot a meaningful glance at Zoe. Zoe decrypted the look carefully and pulled the shirt of a dozing Dan.

'Dan I think Frank knows' She hissed at him. Dan snapped from his stupor and lazily replied,

'Zo that's impossible. We haven't done anything to make them suspect us anyway' Zoe relaxed and let put the breath she were holding. Her phone beeped and read: _Yes I do know. Don't doubt my intelligence_. Zoe rolled her eyes at him and made sure that he knew his reassurance was pointless. Dan's jaw dropped and he shook it's head wordlessly.

'How in the world?' Dan asked. Still staring at the message, Zoe typed a reply. _How do you even know?._ She saw Frank smirk and watched Stella sigh and try regain his attention.

'Frank!' Stella snapped exasperated. Frank looked startled and looked at Stella innocently.

'Stella?' He asked. Stella pinched the bridge of her nose. He was just like the spys. Slightly childish but still smart.

'Can you please pay attention to a argument you started' She told him tiredly.

'Okay, okay' He agreed to keep her happy. Zoe watched Frank waiting for a answer. She saw him smirk slightly as the corners of his mouth turned up from suppressed amusement. As she watch him she saw no movement and moments later her phone beeped. 'How does he do that?' She wondered. She opened the text message and it read: _Don't worry but be careful. I have eyes and ears everywhere so next time find somewhere to kiss each other into the oblivion. It was very unpleasant to see._ Zoe went faintly red and Dan blushed, rubbing his neck.

'So Daniel, Zoe why do you look like tomatoes?' Tom said interested, flopping on the table. Dan glared at Tom pointedly while Aneisha giggled behind her hand trying hopelessly to try and stifle her giggles.

'Tom can you shut up please? My head hurts and your voice doesn't help' Zoe groaned.

'Tupper don't make fun of me. Even if I _did_ look like a tomato, which I don't it isn't any of your business.' Dan said angrily. Tom raised his hand and started idle chatter with Aneisha and Dan. While they were all distracted Zoe text a message back teasing him. _Isn't that what you do in your spare time with Stella? Tom is very insistent that you do. So tell me Frank is it true?_. It was his fault to teasing her the first time around. She watched Frank's face and watched a flicker of annoyance pass across his face. He hadn't even moved and he had somehow read the message. She was about to ask via message when Aneisha spoke to them all.

'The bell just went so you better start moving.'. Dan, Tom and Zoe nodded to show they had heard before picking up their bags and stepping into the lift. As the doors closed they looked each other. They heard Frank and Stella's voice raise and could hear every word.

'Thanks for getting us out. Frank and Stella were about to go into a full scale row. ' Dan thanked her gratefully. Aneisha smiled at him and nodded. They walked out into to the corridor to come face to face with a _very_ angry Mrs King.

'Uh oh' Aneisha gulped.

 **A/N:** I know I have no right to start a new story when I haven't updated the other ones but hey! Live life to the full! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I have great things planned for my three stories.


	2. Chapter 2

'A fool gives full vent to is anger, but a wise man keeps himself under control'

 **Dedicated to HanStephanie19**

 **And all my reviewers. (I'm now doing dedications)**

 **The Hall**

At that minute the spys who had been trained to fight vengeful ex KORPS agents and other villains quivered in their shoes. They even considered running but ruled it out when a towering Mrs King walked towards them. All of them stood meekly where they were waiting in her enormous shadow.

'Where have you been?!' She bellowed. The four agents scrabbled in their minds for excuses. Aneisha was first but she was kind enough to wait for her friends even under the increasing pressure of Mrs King. When their faces lightened she told her excuse.

'I was in the toilet' Aneisha cleared her throat. But Mrs King didn't understand what she was hinting at even if it was a lie.

'Why?!'

'Auntie are you really going to make me say it in front of everyone?' Aneisha fake pleaded. Mrs King's face cleared and she rounded on the other three. They gulped but were ready.

'I was at the matrons office. I didn't feel very well' Dan said automatically. Mrs King didn't look happy but nodded all the same. She faced who was next in the line and found Tom staring up at her.

'Let me guess Thomas. Dentist?'

'Well its not my fault they're budget' Tom replied a note of unidentified question in his answer. Mrs King rubbed her head upset that nobody was getting a detention at the moment.

'Ms London?' Mrs King truly had no idea what to expect. The girl was unusual. There was something different at her and she had been at a previous school that had burnt down, yet it wasn't in the news anywhere.

'I was in the library catching up on revision. I've been ill quite a lot lately so I'm missing out on my education' She reasoned intelligently. She smothered a giggle at Mrs King's face, which at the current moment in time looked like a fish, her mouth opening and closing constantly.

'Why is it always you four?!' She yelled to no one in particular. She then spotted Dan's shirt hanging out and smirked happily. 'Detention Daniel for incorrect uniform' She strolled down the corridor like a pompous prat and everyone in the hall glared at her.

'I am NOT going to it. I don't care what she'll try and do but I'd like to see her try. Besides when do employers look at your detention record? If they do a lot of spys would have been failures' Dan vented his feelings by aiming a kick at someone's leg before realizing it was Preston. He sprinted down the hall embarrassed.

'Dan has got a point. Why would M.I.9 want to look at your detention record?' Tom asked. It was Aneisha who replied saying,

'Well I definitely think Stella would'

'You talking about me then?' Stella asked popping up behind them in her supply outfit clothes. Everyone had loved her too much to let her go so she had become a regular supply much to the disappointment of the four young agents. Frank hadn't even said anything on the matter but everyone knew he felt slightly awkward about having to be around Stella more but he was ignored anyway. It annoyed the four spys because if they were discussing Frank or Stella they would have to make sure she wasn't right behind them.

'Errrrr no?' Zoe answered turning it into a question. Stella rolled her eyes and figured she wasn't going to know what they were on about but they had managed to do that a lot. Dan walked back down the hall towards them and jumped up and sat on the radiator.

'Hello Stel- Miss Freeman' Dan corrected himself quickly after a nudge from Tom. Stella rolled her eyes at the fact that Dan still hadn't remembered she was Miss Freeman in school.

'Daniel. I was just talking to your friends here' Stella grinned amused. Everyone stared agape at the fact she was smiling. She raised and eyebrow at them laughing slightly. 'I do know how to smile you know'

'Yes believe it or not she used to do that quite a lot' Franks familiar voice joined in.

I knew you'd join up with Stella' Tom complained. 'It's just because you fancy her' Tom mumbled under his breath. Aneisha grinned at him making his stomach do funny little flips but he ignored it for that moment.

'Pardon Tom? Didn't quite catch that' Stella told him sarcastically the same time Frank hit him. Tom blushed and ducked his head.

'You know you could've gotten fired for that Frank' Aneisha commented. Frank smiled at them.

'Yes but through a thing I like to call 'Powers Of Observation' I happened to notice there weren't any teachers around. Well apart from Mr Flatley but he's asleep in the bin so' Frank shrugged. Everyone glanced at the bin reflexively and indeed notice Mr Flatley asleep in the bin paper stuck to his face.

'How can a man drool so much?' Tom remarked disgusted. 'That's enough to keep the Thames afloat'

'He is such a loud snorer' Dan chuckled. The others sniggered slightly. The bell went off again and they all frowned disappointed. Mrs King had taken all their break up.

'Look on the bright side! We have Miss Freeman next!' Zoe said brightly trying to be the optimist. The only thing she succeeded in was getting the boys to groan and thump their heads against the window.

'Your doing bodily harm' Aneisha said sighing. They stopped and glared at Aneisha and when they didn't move Zoe dragged Dan, while Aneisha dragged Tom to class. Dan immediately slumped his fringe flopping on his face. Tom place his forehead against his desk ignoring everyone in the class. The one class he couldn't play his DS in as Stella's class because Stella always took it away. He was sure it was to annoy him. Stella took on look at the two boys and sighed. If they kept this up they were going to fail their GCSEs but she was fed up of waking them up.

Fifty painstaking minutes later the boys woke up Tom rubbing his eyes and Dan removing the hair that had stuck to his eyes. Dan looked up to see everyone gone except him. He breathed a sigh of relief. Melissa wouldn't be here to bore him to death.

'I am quitting this job in a few months. I can't believe the head of M.I.9 made me do this. Just because the kids like me' Stella shook her head. Tom being Tom had to add something on the end of it.

'Don't forget Frank. He likes you too'

'I swear one day Tom either Stella is going to fire you or Frank is going to lock you in a cabinet that nobody knows about' Aneisha said a little annoyed. Zoe nodded along because she wanted to wind up Tom for the most part.

'Stella wouldn't fire me; you lot love me too much' Tom smiled. Zoe stared eyebrows raised so high they were in danger of disappearing.

'Mate your delusional. For one I do NOT love you. Your much to annoying and secondly, if Stella loved you I would stay awake in Mr Flately's lesson' Dan shot at Tom. Everyone looked unsure as if Dan was telling the truth because he'd never managed a full lesson before. Twenty minutes sure but never a full lesson. At Dan's nod the four spys looked at Stella, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

'I don't love any of you no offence. I LIKE you sure but no sorry Tom, no' Stella said fidgeting slightly. Zoe stared into Stella's eyes. She saw a flash going through her eyes and knew that what she had just said was a lie. She wouldn't admit it because a spy shouldn't care for one another but she did. It was a sign of weakness.

'What about Frank?' Tom asked innocently. Frank walked in at the exact moment as Stella and Zoe shouted,

'Tom!'

'Alright what did he do this time?' Frank inquired warily. Everyone went a little red.

'Uh nothing' Dan said covering for Tom. Frank probably would lock him up. Frank sighed frustrated.

'I swear Tom you aren't worth the trouble' Frank said tired of Tom's antics.

 **Somewhere unknown**

A men stood in the halls. It was the Parliament to be exact. One other man stood beside him. They waited for their meeting with the Prime Minister to commence. The man was in fact the Minister For Security. He had replaced Mike Stern after his treacherous betrayal. The man himself was no better. He oversaw security of course. But the man was absurdly jealous of the MI High team. Their high rate of success was impossible yet they had achieved it. Somehow they were better than the adult teams. And now, before they got too cocky it was time to get rid of them.

'Is phase one complete?' The man asked.

'According to sources' His companion replied.

'They better be right'

'They always are'

The man smiled. If he had his way they'll be gone within seventy two hours.

 **A/N:** Next chapter you will find out what our little friends plan to do! Thanks for all the reviews. I have decided that there will be Toneisha for the benefit of our Toneisha fans.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was getting edgy seeing this story unfinished so I have decided to return for a period of time to finish this story before taking my leave again. Enjoy this piece or writing please! And this will be quite short.**

 **'Death is the wish of some, the relief of many and the end of all'**

Going down to the base for lunch the team was met by a rather unusual sight that cheered them greatly but also happened to shock them. This sight? Well it was merely Frank greeting Stella with a kiss. The team's jaws dropped to the ground before Frank and Stella had even turned around. Frank hitting himself with his palm asked Stella:

'I just did that with them there didn't I?' Stella looking in the verge of collapsing from laughter nodded. She couldn't hold it back any longer and the laughter burst out as she gasped out barley legible words.

'Their faces... Never seen anything so funny... in my life' Another bout of laughter seized her before she managed to regain her usually perfect control. When she finally looked at the team their eyes demanded an explanation while their faces still remained blank. With a feeling that she was going to regret, what she was about about to do she finally spoke to the young teens.

'Alright what do you want to know?'

'How, what, WHEN?' Aneisha finally spluttered out. Exchanging amused glances with Stella, Frank answered her.

'It must have been just after the Heart by two weeks. Those weeks were rather fun' He grinned. The team winced at the implications it could imply and cringed. 'No not in that way!' Frank cried out after realising what he had just said could have meant.

'I still would like to know how' Zoe snickered. Frank looked over at Stella for the answer to that one and looked vaguely uncomfortable. Stella glared at him a little making him sweat before quirking the edge of her lips up.

'Did you really think I was going to let it slide this time? I'd been in jail. I was going to reflect on somethings' Dan nodded at the sense and logic of it all before spinning around in a circle to ask a question of his own.

'Hold on but you were arguing just this morning!' Tom nodded at the sense of it all as he was still trying to digest that he had actually seen Frank and Stella kissing under non pressured circumstances.

'Cover story. You really think that we were just going to tell you? No way. You guys take fun out of everything' Tom had to agree with her logic. After all he'd been taking fun out of them just that morning. Though he was still reluctant to admit it. After all everyone had their pride.

'You two are probably the greatest spies when it comes to deception' Dan said shaking his head.

'Yeah I'll have to agree with you there. We are pretty good' Frank smiled. 'Oh Zoe please tell me you didn't eat all the jelly again' Frank said with a pleading glance. Zoe raised an eyebrow.

'Of course I didn't!'

'Wait hoooold up. Again?' Aneisha asked confused. This time everyone burst out in a fit of giggles. Zoe hid her face out of shame, blushing.

'I, ahem, may have once got carried, erm, away with the er jelly. And ate all the jelly in the canteen' Zoe burst out embarrassed. Tom grinned and added on something that he just knew would get him in trouble with Zoe.

'And then threw it back up. All over Mrs King' And only a moment later he was in a very strong headlock. Not being able to breath he started spluttering and choking. Dan seeing the danger of Zoe's strength immediately jumped up and pointed Tom's inability to breath. Ashamed of herself she let go.

'I'm so sorry Tom!' She cried out.

'He doesn't mind. He must have known his moth would have got him into trouble one day' Aneisha shrugged answering from Tom who was still taking in deep lungfuls of air. Frank glance at Stella raising and eyebrow slightly. Unbeknown to the team he was debating with her silently.

'Okay what's all the staring and raised eybrows about?' Dan asked his curiosity finally bettering him.

'Oh you'll see' Frank replied with a evil smirk. Dan got the feeling he wasn't going to like it.


End file.
